Apprivoisemoi et je t'apprivoiserai
by taraxacum.officinalis
Summary: A la fin de la guerre, Sirius versa dans l'alcoolisme. Il y serait sans doute resté, sans un petit médicomage qui eut un jour l'idée de lui confier son lointain cousin, Neville Londubat, rendu fou par les horreurs qu'il avait vues....


**Titre** : Apprivoise-moi et je t'apprivoiserai

**Personnages/Pairing**: Sirius/Neville

**Disclaimer**: Tout à JKR

**Rating** : PG ?

**Nombre de mots**: 2587

Table quatrième, Prompt 13, sur la communauté hp_slash_fr sur LJ : Apprivoiser

Tous mes remerciements à elwan59, la crème des bêtas !

Pour Jufachlo, avec un câlin au passage…..

* * *

**Apprivoise-moi et je t'apprivoiserai. **

Lorsque la guerre se termina enfin, Sirius se trouva sans but dans la vie.

Harry, mort, et avec lui les rêves du temps à rattraper entre son filleul et lui.

Remus, mort, et avec lui les rêves de son passé renouvelé, de sa jeunesse qu'il avait espéré ressusciter.

Pettigrew, mort, même pas de sa main mais de celle d'un Auror et sa vengeance lui échappait.

Par Merlin, même Snape était mort !

Seul, Sirius sombra avec application dans le gin. Et le Firewhiskey. Et le vin. Et le kirsch. Et le bourbon. Et la chartreuse. Et le saké. Et le rhum…..

Il aurait sans doute continué avec le même acharnement, malgré les efforts des quelques membres survivants de l'Ordre, sans un petit médicomage stagiaire. Dans le monde sorcier d'après guerre, celui-ci avait désespérément cherché un Sang-Pur qui ne soit ni mort, ni en prison 1 et qui soit apparenté à l'un de ses patients.

Et le nom de Sirius Black était ressorti de cette consultation2. Alors il lui écrivit pour lui demander s'il voulait bien recueillir son cousin à la cinquième génération, Neville Londubat. Celui-ci était devenu fou d'avoir vu torturer et tuer sous ses yeux ses parents, sa grand-mère et Ginny Weasley, sa petite amie. Cependant il n'était pas dangereux et Sainte-Mangouste était déjà largement au-delà de sa capacité d'accueil. Neville serait mieux sous la garde de Sirius que dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec trois sorciers dans le même état, attaché au lit les trois quart de la journée parce que les Médicomages étaient complètement débordés et que c'était plus facile ainsi.

Sirius se rendit à l'hôpital, à peu près sobre, pour expliquer lui-même qu'il était la dernière personne à qui confier un jeune dingue. Lorsqu'il vit le crâne rasé de Neville, pour que la toilette soit plus rapide, et les cernes abyssales sous les yeux de tous les membres du personnel, il emballa l'ancien camarade de chambrée de Harry dans sa cape, signa la décharge et l'emmena le jour-même.

Et arriva à Square Grimmauld bien ennuyé. Qu'est-ce qu'il allait en faire ?

Les premiers temps furent difficiles.

Après le premier matin où, complètement paniqué, il se réveilla avec une gueule de bois carabinée et un Neville ayant joué les filles de l'air, il acheta un livre pour les jeunes parents et posa des sorts de surveillance sur la chambre du jeune homme. Et réduisit sa propre dose d'alcool le soir à trois verres, pas plus. Courir dans tout le quartier pour le retrouver, en bottes, bas de pyjama, avec les Bizarr Sisters en train de jouer de la batterie sous son crâne, avait été une expérience désagréable.

Après la première expérience traumatisante où il avait passé un coup de Cheminette pour commander une fille de joie à un bordel des Embrumes et vu Neville entrer dans sa chambre au plus mauvais moment, il mit un frein à ses activités de ce type. Surtout que Neville – innocent ou diabolique, il n'avait pas encore tranché –avait retenu les jurons qui avaient échappé à la fille et les avait répétés, sans en oublier un seul, lors d'une visite de Minerva !

Après le premier retour affolé à Sainte Mangouste avec un Neville à la main ensanglantée, il fit venir un tombereau de spécialistes, à prix d'or, pour chasser une bonne fois tous les relents de magie noire de la maison ancestrale des Black. Et il grilla des marshmallows dans la cheminée où brûlait le cadre désormais vide de sa mère. Il trouva cela très libérateur et accrocha à la place un paysage hollandais enneigé.

Neville n'était pas bien difficile. On le posait dans un fauteuil, et il n'en sortait le plus souvent pas, restant à regarder dans le vide une scène visible de lui seul. Cependant, Sirius s'obstinait à essayer de l'éveiller. Il n'avait pas été Embrassé, c'était bien qu'il restait quelque chose à retrouver, dans les tréfonds de l'esprit embrumé par la douleur et la folie… Il n'avait pas pu sauver son filleul, mais celui-ci avait encore une chance, alors il s'accrochait…

Il faisait la lecture à Neville, délaissant les ouvrages de magie noire de Square Grimmauld, ouvrages que l'école des Aurors accueillit avec des larmes dans les yeux tellement ils étaient anciens, précieux, rares, quand Sirius s'en débarrassa chez eux, et privilégiant des romans pour la jeunesse achetés indifféremment côté sorcier ou côté moldu, des essais sur les guerres gobelines qui le faisaient baîller, des récits de voyage, des romans épistolaires, des polars moldus, des essais sur la nature de la magie…. Les résultats étaient loin d'être probants. Au bout d'un certain temps, Neville prit l'habitude de reconnaître sa présence, de se tourner vers sa voix, mais il ignorait si c'était un signe d'amélioration prouvant que son esprit commençait à cicatriser ou tout simplement un progrès lié aux meilleures conditions de vie du jeune malade.

Un après-midi, tout changea. Sirius s'était endormi, une demi bouteille de whisky au déjeuner tend à avoir cet effet là, et quand il se réveilla…Plus de Neville.

Panique…

Chambre vide, cuisine vide…Enfin, à travers la fenêtre sale d'un salon où il soulevait les housses de tous les meubles, il aperçut son protégé et se précipita dans l'espèce de terrain vague qui servait de jardin à la maison.

Le jeune homme était agenouillé au pied d'un arbre souffreteux, un platane plus mort que vif…

« Neville ? Tu as réussi à ouvrir la porte et à descendre le perron tout seul…C'est très bien, mais il ne faut pas sortir seul, tu sais, je te l'ai déjà dit…Neville ? »

Les mains posées sur l'écorce, Neville souriait, son expression plus vivante que Sirius ne l'avait jamais vue. Le lendemain, le dernier des Black faisait une razzia au rayon botanique & horticulture de Fleury & Boots.

****** SB/NL ************* SB/NL ************* SB/NL *******

"Regarde….J'ai acheté une plante… On va la mettre dans la cuisine, tu vois, près de la fenêtre…Neville ? ….Neville, regarde la…REGARDE LA ! ….Non, non, pardon, ne crie pas, ne pleure pas…Pardon…Voilà, mouche-toi, t'es un gentil garçon. Je suis désolé d'avoir crié. Ne bouge pas, je vais nettoyer l'assiette brisée avant que tu ne te coupes. »

Lorsque Sirius se retourna, Neville avait mis de l'eau dans sa timbale en plastique, celle que Sirius lui avait achetée au troisième verre cassé, craignant que le jeune homme se coupe un jour gravement, et s'en servait pour arroser le plant de menthe.

Son curateur se sentit une drôle de boule dans la gorge.

Cet après-midi là, alors que Neville dormait dans le hamac que Sirius avait installé entre le fameux platane et le mur, il fit une étrange découverte qu'il présenta à Neville le soir même :

« Regarde ce que j'ai retrouvé dans un placard. Mon violoncelle ! Il semblerait que ma vieille peau de mère n'ait jamais réussi à le jeter, même après mon départ. Merlin, tu parles d'une torture : les atroces, interminables, abominables séances de gammes, si tu avais vu ça….Enfin, je vais te jouer quelque chose, d'accord ? Ce sera sans doute un peu faux, mais je doute que tu t'en plaignes ! »

Sirius posa l'archet sur les cordes et entama une transcription pour violoncelle de la Partita nº 1 en si mineur de Bach. L'archet était maladroit, sa mémoire lacunaire, et le résultat pas très heureux…. Jamais cependant Sirius n'avait été aussi heureux, carrément empli de reconnaissance pour ses parents et pour la vieille toupie qui l'avait torturé pendant 15 ans avec le solfège… La musique avait pénétré l'ouate qui feutrait la conscience de Neville et le jeune homme s'était tourné vers lui, écoutant très visiblement le morceau.

Le soir même, tandis qu'il confiait Neville à Minerva venue pour sa visite hebdomadaire, il s'enfonçait dans le monde moldu et achetait un tombereau de partitions.

Au bout de deux semaines, Neville s'asseyait au pied du fauteuil de Sirius, se levant de lui-même, pour se rapprocher du violoncelle.

Au bout d'un mois, il tirait sur la jambe du pantalon de son hôte quand celui-ci cessait de jouer, clairement mécontent.

Encore deux semaines et un Sirius ravi voyait Neville venir le chercher par la main quand il avait envie d'entendre de la musique, de plus en plus souvent présent dans ce monde plutôt qu'enfermé dans sa tête.

****** SB/NL ************* SB/NL ************* SB/NL *******

« Je t'ai acheté une petite pelle en plastique, tu vois ? Et une en fer pour moi, une grande. On va creuser un trou, là, sous la fenêtre et virer toutes les mauvaises herbes qui y poussent. Minerva m'a dit que tu aimais la botanique, avant, ça ne peut pas te faire de mal…Voilà, c'est bien, tu as compris. Et tu sais à quoi il va servir, le trou ? Bon, idéalement, j'y aurais bien casé ceux qui t'ont fait ça, mais comme ils pourrissent dans une geôle…Tout à l'heure, quand tu feras la sieste, j'irais acheter des plants d'hortensias. C'est joli, les hortensias. C'est très beau, tu vas voir…..

—Très beau…

—_**Neville**_ ? »

Sirius en laissa tomber sa bêche… Insensible au trouble qu'il venait de provoquer, Neville tendit, tout fier, la petite euphorbe qu'il venait de soigneusement déterrer de la zone qu'il bêchait, motte comprise, puis alla la poser au pied du platane, auquel Sirius ne pensait plus que comme au platane de Neville, l'arbre qui était devenu son refuge et y creusa un petit trou pour l'y mettre soigneusement, sans l'abîmer, et répéta :

« Très beau. »

Sirius se rendit compte qu'il pleurait.

****** SB/NL ************* SB/NL ************* SB/NL *******

« Attends….arrête de gigoter, enfin. Tu crois vraiment que j'ai l'habitude de jouer les coiffeurs ? Cela serait dommage que tu perdes une oreille. Mais on ne peut quand même pas te laisser avec ce nid d'oiseau sur la tête. _Voilàààà_…. »

Sirius tendit à son jeune protégé un petit miroir.

« Alors, comment tu te trouves ? Je ne suis pas un Stradivarius du sort de coupe, bien sûr, mais tu as meilleure mine ainsi, non ? J'aurais jamais cru que tes cheveux pousseraient autant en 6 mois, regarde tout ce que j'ai coupé ! Je vais aller…Neville ?

Les yeux sur son reflet, le jeune homme avait les sourcils froncés, comme s'il cherchait à résoudre une série de runes particulièrement complexes.

« C'est moi ? »

Sirius se sentit le besoin de se retenir au lavabo. Si, de plus en plus, des mots avaient commencé à sortir de la bouche de Neville, c'était la première fois que c'était aussi construit…

« Oui. Oui, Neville, c'est toi. Tu te reconnais ? C'est toi, Neville, souviens-toi…. »

La même expression concentrée, puis le plus jeune tendit la main vers le chaos emmêlé qui servait à Sirius de crinière et tira sur une mèche. Fort.

« Ouch, qu'est-ce que…

—Et toi ? »

****** SB/NL ************* SB/NL ************* SB/NL *******

Un jour, Sirius se rendit compte que cela faisait quatre ans qu'il avait ramené Neville de Sainte Mangouste. Et aussi qu'il ne se souvenait plus de sa dernière cuite. Il mit cela sur les idées tordues qui germaient dans la tête du plus jeune et dont il fallait le sauver constamment. Rien à voir avec le fait que la maison n'avait jamais été aussi gaie, aussi vivante, aussi remplie…. Le Neville en forme se révélait un Neville bavard, un vrai moulin à paroles. Et il chantait lorsqu'il s'occupait de ses plantes. C'est-à-dire à peu près tout le temps.

Plus Neville voyait son état s'améliorer, plus il sortait de Square Grimmauld. Au début, Sirius l'accompagnait, parce qu'il s'inquiétait de ce qui pourrait arriver. Le monde était plein de danger, après tout : un coup de vent et une cheminée qui tombe, Neville qui se perdait, une voiture moldue qui s'emballait, un rencontre avec un Malefoy…

Après que Neville l'ait traité de mère poule, Sirius se calma un peu et prit l'habitude de le laisser aller seul.

Il le regretta très vite : Neville ne pouvait pas passer devant une animalerie sans craquer !

Au bout de trois chatons, sept poissons, deux couples de mandarins et un crapaud, prénommé Trevor Junior, Sirius lui demanda s'il ne pouvait pas y aller mollo sur les bestioles ?

Le coup d'après, Neville ramena à la maison Blaise Zabini, mis à la porte par sa mère et _est-ce qu'on peut le loger le temps qu'il se retourne_ ?

Sirius ne dit plus jamais rien sur les animaux, détesta immédiatement le jeune Zabini et se sentit très heureux de son départ pour le Nouveau Mexique en compagnie de Luna où ils montèrent un business lucratif sur lequel il vaut mieux ne pas poser de questions et élevèrent plus d'enfants que tous les Weasley réunis…

****** SB/NL ************* SB/NL ************* SB/NL *******

Le jour de ses vingt-cinq ans, Neville embrassa Sirius. Celui-ci le repoussa fermement, lui dit que c'était la gratitude qui parlait. Ensuite, il fit sa valise, remplit un acte de donation de la maison au nom de Neville et alla prendre une chambre à Douvres, dans un hôtel borgne, où il entreprit de mettre à mal sa sobriété en se soûlant avec application.

C'est là qu'il reçut une Beuglante de Minerva McGonagall, Beuglante dont l'histoire n'a pas gardé trace mais qui le renvoya illico presto Square Grimmauld, vers un Neville en pleurs qui traita Sirius de Roi des Crétins et jura de lui faire payer ces deux atroces journées où il avait pensé ne jamais le revoir.

****** SB/NL ************* SB/NL ************* SB/NL *******

Square Grimmaud a bien changé…Tout le mur du grand salon a été abattu pour créer un jardin d'hiver en prolongeant la serre. C'est là que les deux habitants passent la majorité de leur temps. Sirius lit ou gratouille vaguement son violoncelle. Neville a les yeux qui brillent lorsqu'il abandonne les notes enchaînées sans logique pour jouer ses airs préférés.

Les plantes ont envahi la maison toute entière.

Rangées d'aromatiques dans la cuisine, que Sirius n'arrive jamais vraiment à distinguer les unes des autres3 mais dont il retrouve le parfum dans la bouche de Neville, qui passe son temps à mâcher des feuilles de menthe ou des brins de persils.

De la vigne vierge sur la façade, des énormes pots d'acanthes sur le perron, des jardinières emplies de jacinthes, de tulipes, de pensées sur les rebords des fenêtres, des ficus dans la salle de bain…

Sirius dit parfois qu'il rentrera un jour pour trouver Neville au lit avec une Mandragore ! Neville en rit, et affirme que ce sera au moins une plante bien plus rare, allons !

L'un dans l'autre, Sirius se dit que, finalement, et malgré son opinion à la fin de la guerre, la vie réserve parfois de jolies surprises.

*****Fin. **

1 Voire les deux, comme les Lestrange, condamnés post mortem à être enterrés à Azkban, le Magenmagot jouant de prudence et estimant que c'était le seul moyen de se débarrasser une bonne fois de ce trio de cinglés.

2Narcissa Malefoy était en fait plus proche par le sang, mais tout le monde, médicomage y compris, la pensait six pieds sous terre. Au bord de sa piscine, sur la Côte d'Azur, sirotant un cocktail tandis qu'un jeune moldu aux dents blanches et aux pectoraux bien dessinés lui massait les pieds, elle se disait que c'était aussi bien ainsi, et jetait un autre sucre à son caniche, nommé Lucius, pour fêter ça.

3 Ce qui donna naissance au poulet à la menthe, à la salade d'orange à la ciboulette et aux joyeusetés culinaires redoutées des membres de l'Ordre lorsqu'ils viennent dîner.


End file.
